Macromolecular Interaction Core (Core D). Paul L. Fox, Ph.D., Core Leader Project Summary/Abstract The Macromolecular Interaction Core has served this Program Project for the last 5 years. The Core serves the common need of all three Projects for investigation of protein-protein and protein-RNA interactions. The principal objective of Core D is to make available robust, state-of-the-art techniques for accurate and reproducible measurement of macromolecular interactions. The Core provides not only access to instrumentation and reagents, but more importantly provides experience and expertise in setting up the methods, and analyzing and interpreting the results. As noted in the Personnel section, Dr. Fox, Core Leader has about 15 years of experience investigating (and publishing on) macromolecular interactions (protein- protein, protein-RNA, protein-DNA) and their role in macrophage inflammatory gene expression and endothelial cell polarization and migration1-18. Dr. Jia, Core Manager, has expertise and proven experience in all of the physical and biochemical methods to be provided by the Core4,6,8-10,12,13. The Macromolecular Interaction Core will provide a diversity of services including provision of reagents, assistance in probe design and construction, design and performance of experiments, and data analysis and interpretation of results. An educational component is a major strength of this Core. All of the methods provided by Core D require technical expertise and experience not generally available in a modern cell or molecular biology laboratory; additionally, some methods require unfamiliar computational analysis methods.